Everytime You Lie
by sefcati
Summary: An inspired SongFic of Everytime You Lie. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

**Author's Note: I've been listening to this song quite alot so I decided to write a SongFic of Everytime You Lie by Demi Lovato. **

_You told me on a Sunday__  
><em>_That it wasn't gonna work__  
><em>_I tried to cry myself to sleep__  
><em>_'Cause it was supposed to hurt__  
><em>_We sat next to the fire__  
><em>_As the flame was burning out__  
><em>_I knew what you were thinking__  
><em>_Before you'd say it aloud_

_Don't say your sorry, 'cause I'm not even breaking__  
><em>_You're not worth the time that this is taking_

Gabriella Montez just recently broke with her boyfriend, Dylan on a Sunday evening. Dyan informed her that things aren't just working out with them anymore.

Gabriella of course was hurt, she tried to cry herself to sleep but she just can't seem to bring herself to cry.

_Flashback._

"_Hey Gabs." Dylan said as they sat down on the couch infront of the fireplace as they silently watch the flame burn out._

"_Hey." Gabriella replied looking up to see Dylan's green empty eyes. "Something wrong?" Gabriella asked her long time boyfriend._

"_I have to tell you something." Dyan told her._

"_You're breaking up with me, aren't you." Gabriella boldy told him showing no emotion on her voice._

"_Yeah. How did you know?" Dyan lowly asked._

"_I know you more than you think I do." Gabriella informed hey boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend._

"_I suppose."_

"_So, it's over?" Gabriella made sure._

"_Yes. Look Gabriella I'm sorry." Dyan apologized._

"_Can you just please leave?" Gabriella requested where Dyan nodded, soon she heard the door closed._

_That same night Gabriella was lying on her bed, thinking to herself where she had goned wrong, she knows she's hurt, she has the right to cry but why couldn't she. Maybe she knew it was coming all along._

_End of Flashback._

_I woke up the next morning__  
><em>_With a smile on my face__  
><em>_And a long list of gentlemen__  
><em>_Happy to take your place__  
><em>_Less trashier, much classier__  
><em>_Then who you prove to be__  
><em>_How long's it gonna take before__  
><em>_You see that she's no me__  
><em>

The very next Monday morning, instead of having a very sad face, she was wearing a true smile, thinking that there are other guys out there who will love her truely.

True, she met a boy name Troy, who made her feel special, he met Troy on a company party and they instantly click, he made her like the break up thing never happened, he made her smile, he made her laugh. She felt like she can tell him everything, and that's what she did Gabriella told him about her break up.

"You know, I just got off from a relationship." Gabriella informed him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Troy replied.

"It's okay though, I have a feeling that he didn't really loved me, he wasn't just over her past girlfriend so yeah I guess that's why, but I really have no anger feelings towards him." Gabriella concluded. "Really?" Troy said amused. "Yup, no bitterness." Gabriella replied.

True, Gabriella has always the feeling that Dylan still loves her past girl friend and who is she to stop that. Although Gabriella told him from the very start that she isn't and won't be the same like her previous girl friend for she is her own person.

_Flashback: _

"_Be my girlfriend?" Dyan asked Gabriella on a fancy restaurant._

"_Yes." Gabriella smiled._

"_Great. You know I remember asking my last girl friend, Mitch, she jumped up and down in happiness." Dylan told her._

_Gabriella frowned but not showing it to Dylan, "I just have to verify some things, I just want to let you know that I am not like your past girlfriend, so please don't expect something from me to do something she did, okay?"_

_Dyan smiled, "Of course." Before they shared a kiss._

_End of Flashback._

_I knew better than to let you break my heart__  
><em>_This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars__  
><em>_You still love her I can see it in your eyes__  
><em>_The truth is all that I can hear__  
><em>_Every time you lie_

Troy and Gabriella have been hanging out a lot for the last 2 months. This day was not any different, they were about to grab a coffee when they say Dylan with Mindy, her past girlfriend. Gabriella told Troy that it was him, she guessed that they are back together, Gabriella can say she was a little upset but not anger not bitterness, she's just upset but knowing Troy's there with her she felt better.

Gabriella felt Troy squeezed her hand a little, telling her that he's there for her. As they past them Gabriella held her head high, showing no sadness.

Dyan walked to them and said, "Hey Gabs"

Gabriella cringed at the sound of his voice as she replied, "Hey Dylan, Hey Mindy." Gabriella greeted.

"Hey." Mindy greeted back.

"Oh, uhm. This is Troy." Gabriella introduced.

"Hey." Troy said as he pulled his hands from his pocket and shook Dylan's hand.

"Well, it's nice to see you again." Dylan said before adding, "but we better get going."

"Sure." Gabriella replied as she and Troy walked into the shop.

Once they are in Troy asked, "You okay?"

"Of course." Gabriella replied smiling before telling their order.

"You sure?" Troy asked.

"Yes." Gabriella stated.

"So, I've been waiting to tell you this for the past month but I can't." Troy admitted as he took a sip on his coffee.

"Yes? What is it?" Gabriella asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Troy genuinly asked.

Gabriella though for it, I mean she wants to be she doesn't to do the same mistake again, but then again, Troy made her felt loved, cared, safe, beautiful everytime she's around him, she thought hard before saying, "Yes. I'd love to." As the both lean in for their first kiss.

_At night, awake__  
><em>_I will be sleeping till morning breaks__  
><em>_That's the price you pay, for your mistakes__  
><em>_Goodbye to dreaming___

_So don't say your sorry, because I'm not gonna listen__  
><em>

Gabriella was once again laying on her bed, feeling contented with the man that has his arms around her. She was wide awake, thinking over the past 2 years since the break-up, Troy and Gabriella had an roller coaster relationship, but that only made them stronger.

Dyan was still apologizing for the break-up, he actually ended it up with Mindy, saying that he wants Gabriella back, but of course Gabriella refused, she's happy with Troy and nothing's gonna change that.

In the middle of their 5 year anniversary, Troy finally asked the question. "Marry Me." Gabriella of course said "Yes."

_I knew better than to let you break my heart__  
><em>_This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars__  
><em>_You still love her I can see it in your eyes__  
><em>_The truth is all that I can hear__  
><em>_Every time you lie__  
><em>_Every time you lie__  
><em>_(Don't say you're sorry, every time you lie)__  
><em>_Don't say you're sorry (Ohh)__  
><em>_The truth is all that I can hear__  
><em>_Every time you lie_

Gabriella Bolton, sang as she played the piano for her husband Troy Bolton.

"I'd never lie to you, babe."

**Okay, that was a random oneshot inspired by Everytime You Lie by Demi Lovato. **

**Hope you guys like it, and tell me what you think. Review.**


End file.
